Only A Moment
by Jade S
Summary: Alex struggles with his emotions after his mothers' death in TMR. It's kinda angsty. Please r/r!


A/N: Hi! Hi! Wow, this is a change for me, I've never written any Mummy fics before. Never really considered it either, but I got kinda inspired today, it was weird! But anyway, this plot is probably way overdone (And actually I kinda hope it is, cause I wouldn't mind reading a few angsty Alex fics. So if you have any or know of any let me know!) but I don't care! Like I said, I got inspired, I'm still surprised I wrote this! But, I hope it's OK. Even if it *is* kinda short. Also, I apologize ahead of time if I'm way off on the minuscule amount of dialogue in here (It's been a while since I saw TMR) and it's probably way out of character too, but whatever, we'll see. Enjoy! errr...Hopefully...!  
  
::*Only A Moment*::  
  
I never thought I'd end up here  
I never thought I'd be standing where I am   
I guess I kind of thought it would be easier than this   
I guess I was wrong   
Sick Cycle Carousel - LifeHouse  
  
Helpless. That was the only way I could describe it. I was totally helpless. Totally useless. And I hated it! I was safe now, I didn't have to be afraid, but I was. In fact, I'd never been more afraid in my entire life. It just wasn't fair! Dad saved my life, and what for? So that I could lose mum? So that he could run off and get himself killed as well? So that I could lose him too? So he could leave me all alone? If that's what I had been saved for, than I almost wish that I hadn't. I didn't want to be alone. Not now, not ever.  
  
But I wasn't sad anymore, I knew I should be, but I wasn't. Mum was gone. Dead. And I had only cried a few moments. That couldn't be right, but that's how it was, because the moment dad left I dried my tears and balled my hands into fists, barely able to restrain myself form chasing after the only parent I had left. Now I was just angry. Angry at mum for dying on me, and angry at dad for leaving me, and not thinking of how I'd be affected if I lost him too. He was all I had left now and he was only thinking of himself, of getting revenge, and the fact that I acknowledged that made me angrier yet. I was even mad at uncle Jon of all people, for simply sitting there and trying to comfort me. He was wasting his time. Didn't he know that no amount of comfort from him could ever make me feel better? Mum was dead! Gone. Forever. The only person who could make things better now was her. She was the only thing that I wanted now.  
  
Of course, they weren't the only one's I was angry at. Not just them or even the one's who did this to her. I was to blame for this whole thing. Me and that damned bracelet! If I hadn't been so curious, so stupid, than none of this would have happened! I would have never been taken away from them, and they wouldn't have come after me. They'd be fine now. She'd be fine, and I'd still have two parents who loved me.   
  
Now though, I had nothing. No parents to speak of --Because God knows if dad was even still alive-- and no way home. I still had uncle Jon of course, but it just wasn't enough. Sure, I loved him, but he would never be my parents. He could never take their place.  
  
I don't think I've ever felt so lost before, there was such a mix of emotions inside of me now that I didn't know what to do. I was lost. Helplessly lost. And what's worse, I didn't know whether to be angry --Like I was-- or sad or both. I was so confused. I've never been so confused in my entire life. And never so quickly. It was only a moment ago that I'd been crying my eye's out and clinging to my father for dear life, only a moment ago that he made me let go and ran off into that pyramid, revenge fresh in his mind. Only a moment ago that he'd stopped thinking of me and thought only of himself. Only a moment ago that he left.  
  
Now, I know he was upset, I was too, but he didn't have to leave like that. He could have at least taken me with him. He could have at least thought of me a little. I don't think I've ever felt so betrayed in my life. Though it wasn't the only time he'd left me behind, back at the museum, even back when they went looking for that darn bracelet, --I hated that thing-- but I hadn't minded so much then. Even when those men showed up and I nearly got myself killed, I wasn't mad at them. Maybe that was because I knew they'd be back that time. Now, even if dad somehow got out of there and we went home, I still wouldn't have mum. She was gone forever. She could never come back.   
  
It was so unfair. Only a moment and my life was over. Changed forever. Empty. Bleak. And I didn't want it anymore. Not now. Not after all of that. I swear, the moment dad left I wished that he hadn't saved me at all. If only he'd ran a little slower, or if I hadn't told him. Sure, I'd be gone then, but that would have been better than this. It'd have to be.   
  
I sighed as I reviewed my own thoughts, turning away from my uncle slowly as I did. --He was mumbling something about how everything happens for a reason and how everything would be all right, but I really didn't want to hear it-- I didn't sound like myself at all, since when did I think such morbid things? Kids my age weren't supposed to. And *I* was supposed to be stronger than that. I *was* stronger than that!   
  
But under the circumstances, it seemed almost appropriate. I mean why not get all morbid and depressed? Mum was dead, that changed things. That changed me, and if dad could suddenly go change his character completely and breakdown like that and cry --Which by the way, scared the hell out of me-- then I could certainly do the same. There was nothing wrong with me getting mad and not welcoming my own survival. No matter how young I was. Or was I just totally out of line? Shouldn't I still be crying now? Wouldn't that be the logical way for me to react? To just keep crying and cling to uncle Jon like I had dad? Probably.  
  
I turned back to him for that very reason, not so much for his comfort, or so that I could cry, but because it seemed like the best thing to do. I could at least pay my uncle *some* attention.  
  
"Think about it this way, Alex. She's in a better place now." I sighed again, he was still trying to make me feel better with all that 'in a better place' stuff. I still didn't really want to hear it, but I decided to listen anyway, if only to make him feel better. "It's just like the good book says..."  
  
I couldn't even believe how fast I shot up when he said that, and apparently, neither could uncle Jon as he trailed off taking quick notice of my spontaneous action.   
  
The book...I could use the book...  
  
Suddenly a bright light seemed to rain down on me and a smile spread across my face. "The book! Uncle Jon, that's it!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my place on the ground. Hope. Finally there was hope. And suddenly I didn't feel quite so helpless.  
  
"What?" Uncle Jon looked confused, gazing up at my now beaming face. To him I was sure I couldn't have been acting stranger, but I didn't care, mum was coming back. I could actually bring her back!  
  
"C'mon! C'mon!" I shouted excitedly, dragging my poor confused uncle to his feet and tugging him in the direction of the pyramid. The pyramid and the book. Not to mention my dad. Maybe everything could be okay. Maybe I could fix this. No, no maybes. I could. I would fix this. I had to. I would bring mum back, if it was the last thing I do...  
  
A/N: Alrighty, I had absolutely no idea where to end this, so I just stopped it there. So, was it any good? I mean aside from the possible OOC-ness on Alexs' part that I warned ya about before. I dunno, I hope it was OK! Thanx for reading! C'ya! 


End file.
